


Mercenary

by vixyneer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Lots of OCs - Freeform, i dont know how chill this fandom is with oc fics, new head of the company new team etc etc, pretty much set in modern times, the characters of tf2 that we know and love are going to be in it dont worry, trying something out, will add tags if i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixyneer/pseuds/vixyneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The definition of mercenary is "working or acting merely for money or other reward" or "a professional soldier hired to serve in a foreign army".  That's it. This is all the crew thought of when joining RED. But, unfortunately, it is a more complex job than blowing stuff up and getting money.</p><p>They're about to find out why they're getting paid so damn much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> Just screwin' around, really. I don't know if I'll actually go on with this, depends on my motivation and how much time I have. So, all I'm really doing is throwing this out to see what happens. I don't have that complex of a plot thought up of yet (my "plan" is literally only like three bullet points on a Google doc), but... We'll see...
> 
> I wanted to make some tf2 OCs, so here they are. Watch me as I attempt to make a well-thought out plot.

"Lu?" 

Ludwig spun around in his huge leather chair to face the opening door. He tapped some ashes from his cigarette into the ashtray and raised an eyebrow at the visitor.

"This came for you today," Chatura told him, throwing an envelope onto his lap. "Ellen's almost done with dinner, so hurry up." She spun on her heel, long ponytail swishing behind her as she walked. She left the smoking room that, for years, under some unsaid law, had been for spies and spies only.

"Hmm, thank you." His cigarette returned to his mouth as he inspected the envelope. It was a red envelope with a glossy seal, the address written on the front in only the neatest, cleanest penmanship imaginable. He tried to find the return address skeptically. Astonished, he realized that it did not have one.

Maybe the one who sent it wasn't intending a response.

Through further observation, he found, on the front in huge red letters, "FOR THE RED SPY'S EYES ONLY". Curiously enough, the red letters stood out perfectly against the red envelope.

He popped open the seal with his thumb after looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was in the room with him. Not even Archimedes, the previous medic's dove that got left here for years, could be at his side as he looked at this letter. Licking his lips, he pulled the paper out. The writing was in the same scrawl as on the front of the envelope. 

The paper did not seem cheap. 

_Ludwig von Ebert,_

_What you are reading is highly confidential information. Keep this letter in a safe place for future reference._

_Perhaps I should begin with a bit of an introduction. For years, I have studied, followed, discovered you and your team. I know your every trick, your every quirk, your every dream and home life. I helped Mademoiselle Pauling and her assistant hand pick each and every one of you. You are all incredibly beneficial to Reliable Excavation Demolition._

_Now, knowing you, Monsieur von Ebert, my knowing your information does not trouble you in the least. You yourself are an excellent spy for your team, on and off the battlegrounds. For one, I could tell you knew I was behind you like a shadow back in your hometown. You showed excellent skill sneaking around and snooping. Traits and qualities like that are, in all honesty, what we look for in hiring new recruits._

_Now, you must be wondering why I am writing you this letter in the first place. It is to warn you, kind sir. An attack is going to strike, sometime in the next few years. How I know? That will always be a mystery to you (but, if you are up to the challenge, you are allowed to try to pry that sacred information from me. To sharpen your spying skills, of course). Though, unfortunately, I do not know the exact time or place. Just be on the lookout is all that I ask. Doing so will help protect this company, yourselves, the lives of those who worked before you, and all in all the entire world._

_I caught word that my team's engineer is planning a get together for both my team and yours. It will be very soon, and I recommend everyone attend if possible. I will only be there for but an hour or two, not to socialize but to notify you of any new information I uncover._

_Do not tell anyone about this letter or its contents. Doing so will result in the risk of the loss of your life and the lives around you._

_See you soon--_

An illegible signature followed by--

_(previous RED spy)_

Ludwig raked his hand through his hair, letting his bangs fall into his face. Once he noticed he had finished his cigarette while reading the letter, he reached for his box of cigarettes and lighter. To his dismay, he was fresh out. Pushing out an exasperated sigh, he tucked the letter into his coat pocket to stash away. He would worry about storing it in a secret location later. Now, now was the time to pry some cigarettes from Quincey.


End file.
